This invention is concerned with examining gloves and particularly it is concerned with providing a glove of which at least one finger is pre-lubricated.
Conventionally, when it is required to use a lubricant with examining gloves, the glove is donned and the lubricant applied to one or more of the fingers of the glove thereafter.